


Nice Mask

by wordswehavesaid



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Masks, because we already know Oliver is, no spoilers past that though, possesive Barry, post-crossover, tagging is so strange, vigilantes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3289688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordswehavesaid/pseuds/wordswehavesaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet moment between the two heroes gives Barry time to contemplate his favorite part of the Arrow's costume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice Mask

**Author's Note:**

> First try writing for this pairing. Been reading a lot of the stuff on here though, and it's all great. Probably half the reason why I can't get these two off the brain. Seriously, they've been in FOUR EPISODES together (pilot doesn't count), how did this happen to me?

Lean, well-toned thighs straddle the chair and the green leather-clad man sitting in it. Barry wears street clothes; being the fastest man alive leaves a good long head start to get back from patrol and place his suit in the case that’s been set aside for his use in the Arrow Cave.

  
He knows he’s grinning, probably trending further along the dopey end of the spectrum than mischievous based on the unsuspicious yet curious twist to Oliver’s mouth. “What?”

  
Barry shakes his head, leans in, and kisses it gone. “Nothing.” He leaves his forehead resting against the other man’s for a moment, then sits back and raises a hand to continue where he left off. Oliver’s hands press solid and warm to the small of his back, rubbing a slow, lazy fire to life even through his shirt and sweater so that he has to close his eyes and allow everything to slow around him in order to focus.

  
The elder of the pair scarcely had the time upon returning to push his hood back and set his bow and quiver down before he was pushing him down and taking residence on his lap, but sometimes Barry can’t help himself. Oliver’s a striking presence in his Arrow suit but there’s something particularly alluring about one certain aspect.

  
Barry’s fingers trace along the edge of the mask. Not to remove it—oh no, Barry quite likes the way it looks there, perfectly conformed as it is to the man’s face. His breathtakingly beautiful face. The dark green compressible micro-fabric feels smooth under his fingertips.

  
It’s no secret, of course, that Barry prefers the hooded hero in a mask, not just for the aesthetic benefits. It’s the whole reason Oliver even has one, and the thought filled him with a sense of achievement at first, like even before he was the Flash he somehow made a difference. Since the two of them have become something more, however, that too has changed. Just the sight of it laid over the other man’s face causes something to stir warm and low in his gut, makes him shift just that bit closer in some irresistible pull.

  
Because whether he’s there or not, every night Oliver wears it— _his gift_ —with pride as he watches over his city. It’s like a little piece of him is with him in those moments, completing the image of the Arrow. What the people of Starling see of the Arrow anyway.

  
For as many times as Oliver is always watching his back if he misses a thug in the initial sweep-up of an area, Barry is happy to know that he is protecting him in other ways; that Oliver is free to look for or at any threats without revealing his identity; that he doesn’t have to turn away from someone, friend or foe, to avoid detection.

  
And that one of the first things that draws the eye and sticks in the mind is proof—whether people know it or not—Oliver is _his_.

  
A sigh from the man beneath him tells him his moment of contemplation has at last crossed the span of an eye blink. He feels the breath on his palms, thumbs brushing the lightweight material that rests just above the cheekbones.

  
“I know what you’re thinking.” Exasperated as he sounds, Oliver’s eyes are soft and the smile he wears is effortless. Barry in contrast smirks and raises an eyebrow in challenge.

  
“Oh, you do?” He traces a finger down the bridge of the other’s nose, lingering over the line between mask and skin. “And is there a problem with my thoughts, Mr. Queen?”

  
They’re so close it’s impossible not to notice the way the older man sucks in a breath or how his gaze, all the more piercing against the dark fabric, turns dark and heated for a fraction of a second before he gains control of himself. For Barry that’s plenty enough time to grow flushed and trembling under such an intense spike of pure _want_. But he doesn’t look away.

  
Oliver brings one of his hands around to capture both of Barry’s, pulling them down away from the mask. All the while the fingers of the other hand walk up his spine and slide into his hair.

  
“No,” is the answer he’s finally given, and it should be worrying that Barry has almost forgotten he’s asked a question. He lets himself be guided down to meet hungry, questing lips and it’s now the leather of the Arrow’s jacket that he clings to.

  
When they part, chests heaving, hands grasping, Oliver tucks Barry’s head beneath his chin. He speaks, voice low and infinitely more dangerous than his hooded alter-ego’s infamous snarl. “I just want to make it clear right now, no matter what you do or say, Barry—I’m not wearing it to bed.”

  
“I can dream,” Barry mutters into the crook of the man’s neck.

  
Oliver’s laugh and a kiss pressed soft and sweet just behind his ear is the only reply.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help thinking about the whole connection between Oliver's mask and his evolution as a hero and how it just all kind of connects him with Barry, and vice versa. And I figure if they ever were in a relationship Barry would be so smug like as if that mask just says to everyone else "Yeah, you can't have him - MINE." And Oliver just happily goes on wearing Barry's gift because it's both functional AND reminds him of Barry. Masks win, nuff said.


End file.
